


Lonely, but Not Alone

by LadyJester1212



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002)
Genre: A.U., Alternate Universe, Angst, Bisexual Keldor, Brooding Girl Gentle Boy, Bullying, F/M, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Jessica has PTSD, Jessica is a tsundere, Jessica is more brooding than Keldor, Jessica is the brooding girl, Keldor comes out to Scarseca and Jessica later on, Keldor doesn’t become Skeletor, Keldor helps Jessica cope with her past, Keldor is into masculine women, Keldor is the gentle boy, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, NSFW, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scarseca and Jessica are accepting of others, Scarseca and Jessica are tomboys, Scarseca and Jessica’s origins are explained later on, Swearing, The rating might change later on, This is the 200x version, Tomboy Original Characters(s), Tsundere Original Character, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJester1212/pseuds/LadyJester1212
Summary: Alternate UniverseNSFWDisclaimer: I don’t own the MOTU franchise or it’s characters. I only own my ocs.Scarseca and Jessica have ended up on Eternia from the use of magic. They had a painful childhood past, though Jessica is struggling more from it than Scarseca is. But what would happen if they ended up meeting Keldor? What would happen if Jessica finds out she’s not the only one who’s had a painful past, and that Keldor also has had a painful past? What would happen if being around Keldor would be her main source of comfort?
Relationships: Keldor (He-Man)/Original Male Character(s), Keldor (He-man)/Originial Female Characters(s) (later on), Keldor/Evil-Lyn (past)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Being New to Eternia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y’all. I’m new to this website, and I’m still trying to adjust to this website. 
> 
> For a lack of a better way of saying it, this chapter (and the whole story) is also an attempt to address ignorance and bullying that happens IRL.

A dark-haired human woman in her twenties and her slightly taller clone (the latter who looked the same as the former appearance-wise along with being the same age)—who was floating behind her, following her— walked through the streets of Eternia, both of them taking in their new surroundings, noting that their new surroundings were different from Earth— specifically the United States of America.

As they looked around, they noticed that there were not only humans residing on this planet; there were also different types of aliens—well, “aliens” to both Earthling human women’s dubbed interpretations— on the planet, and both Earthlings were surprised that the other humans were casual about the aliens being there.

“Well, seeing other beings besides humans makes Earth look plain vanilla, Jess.” Scarseca, the one floating behind the other woman, mumbled quietly.

Jessica— or “Jess”, as Scarseca called her just now— mumbled back in her typical nonchalant tone with a slight nod, “Mhmm.” 

Scarseca and Jessica kept going down the street of the Eternian village, noticing the occasional stares and/or whispers (either in English or in a different non-Earth language) about them from the Eternian humans and aliens alike. Jessica would feel herself tense up at the stares and whispers, growing irritable on the inside, getting flashbacks while Scarseca ignores the stares as soon as she noticed them.

Jessica tries to put the stares and whispers out of her mind— yet finds it tending to take effort for her to put whatever people say or do to her that’s considered insulting (or she assumes they’re insulting her) out of her thoughts— as she and Scarseca resume looking around. 

As Scarseca and Jessica passed by what seems to be a library, they noticed someone wearing a purple robe with a hood covering their head with a couple strands of black hair peeking out from the hood coming out of the library’s door, leaving the place. Both Earthlings stopped in their tracks and took a full glance at the purple-robed figure, trying to get a good look at the appearance of the figure.

The purple-robed figure caught a glimpse of the two dark-haired women looking at him then glanced back at them.

Scarseca and Jessica notices the purple-robed figure glancing back at them. Whatever that figure was, he didn’t seem to be human (or at least not completely human). The figure had dusk blue skin, dark blue eyes, high cheekbones, and facial hair. He looks at both of the Earthlings then gives them a soft smile— though, the soft smile was mostly directed at Jessica.

Scarseca just gives a smirk to the figure while Jessica just looks at the figure, still keeping her typical unsmiling expression; one of the few expressions she’s always most comfortable showing to others.

The figure still has his soft smile fixed on Jessica, but then his irises glance up in thought, looking like he’s remembering something before he stops smiling then he walks away, going in the opposite direction.

Scarseca and Jessica watch the figure for a short second before they resume going in the direction they’re going to.

“Hmm...Why did that dude just smile at me?” Jessica thought, but then got angry. “Maybe he was just gonna make fun of me like those fuckers back on Earth…”

Scarseca notices her clone bristling up, “What the hell is up with you?” Scarseca asked bluntly.

Jessica breaks out of her thoughts, startled by Scarseca’s voice. “Oh, n-nothing.” She lied.

Scarseca looks at Jessica skeptically, but lets it slide. Changing the subject, Scarseca asks, “So what do you wanna do?”

“I’m not sure,” Jessica replied, relieved that Scarseca didn’t press her to share her thoughts. “I mean, we just got here, we don’t know anybody, we don’t completely know this place.”

“Good point,” Scarseca said. “Let’s just explore until we find something interesting.”

Jessica nodded, “Sounds good to me.”

Scarseca and Jessica resume looking around, finding something to do. Then, they came across what looked to be a training area, but it was empty (think of it like Eternia’s version of a Gym), which reminded the clones of working out. Scarseca and Jessica like working out, not to mention that they are not afraid to get dirty or sweaty.

“Let’s go over there,” Scarseca said, pointing at the training area in front of them before floating up to it.

Jessica follows behind Scarseca. Before they knew it, they felt hands grabbing each of their arms before they roughly got pulled back and being refrained from escaping. They looked behind them, and they saw two male Eternian humans holding them back, and the third male Eternian human, the leader, stood in front of clones. 

“What do you two think you’re doing?” The leader gruffly asked while having his arms crossed, eyeballing the Earthling women.

“Huh?” Jessica asked, still trying to process what happened just now.

The leader turned his attention to Jessica with a sneer, “I said what do you two think you’re doing, dykes?”

Growing angry, Jessica was about to retort until Scarseca speaks up nonchalantly with a (restrained) shrug from her shoulders matching her tone of voice, “We were about to work out, what the fuck do you think we’re doing? Also, we’re straight, you fucking idiots.”

The three Eternian men looked at the Earthling women up and down, rather incredulously. The leader then scoffs, “If you two are straight, then why are you two dressed like that and why do you want to work out and train? Don’t you know that’s a man’s activity?” 

Scarseca and Jessica give the three Eternian men identical glares, offended by the ignorant comment. It never mattered to Scarseca and Jessica whether someone is straight or not nor did it matter to them if someone is cisgender or not. But for god’s sake! Don’t these fuckers know that interests and hobbies don’t define someone?

“Are you three fucking stupid?” Jessica rolled her eyes as she tried to push the flashbacks that are now emerging again, and starting to feel the adrenaline course through her. “There’s a difference between personality and sexual orientation. Educate yourselves!” 

The three Eternian men glared back at Scarseca and Jessica. “What did you just say?” The man holding Jessica back threatened.

Jessica glanced at the Eternian man behind her with a nonchalant shrug and says this, as though talking about the weather, “I said you three are fucking stupid and you need to educate yourselves on the difference between personality and sexual orientation.”

“You bitch!” The man, who was holding Jessica, kicked her to the ground on her stomach then pinned his foot on her back, preventing her from escaping. 

Jessica coughed up blood after landing on her stomach, glancing at her attacker. She then made a lightning bolt appear in her hand then slammed it on her attacker’s foot that was on her back, causing the man to scream in pain while grabbing his foot and jumping on his other foot.

“Heh,” Jessica smirked evilly at him, standing up and looking at him as she placed her hands on her hips. “That serves you—“ the leader yanked Jessica’s long brown hair before slamming her into a tree nearby.

“Ach!” Jessica winced before mumbling, “Sohn einer Hundin.”

All the while, Scarseca had been trying to get out of the third man’s grasp.

The third man noticed what Scarseca is doing. With an evil grin, he said, “You’re not going anywhere, sweet-cheeks.” Then he licked the side of her neck.

Scarseca growled angrily when she felt the lick on her neck. She then teleports out of his grasp, turning invisible. The man that was holding Scarseca in his grasp now has a look of confusion, and looks around. 

Scarseca then appears behind her captor, floating in the air before she kicks him across the head, knocking him to the ground into unconsciousness.

Jessica makes herself stand up before she throws more lightning bolts at the leader, and the leader scrambles to hide behind a boulder, in which was a stupid idea because Jessica was able to destroy the boulder using her lightning bolts, thus hitting him too and knocking him unconscious.

The second man that was watching this was now slowly backing away before he took off running. Scarseca and Jessica, who were watching him run, throw their lightning bolts at him at the same time, knocking him unconscious as well.

Scarseca and Jessica both pant while looking at the three men that attacked them just now.

“Wow, I can’t believe that worked.” Scarseca said, amazed.

“Me neither.” Jessica said, also amazed. “But at least we got the exercise.”

“True.” Scarseca said.

Then, unexpectedly, Scarseca and Jessica heard a deep male voice behind them, “You two have beat them up.”

The choleric tomboys looked behind them to see where the deep voice came from, and when they turned around, they saw the same purple-robed figure from earlier. Except this time, the figure didn’t have his hood covering his head; straight black hair, pointy ears, and his dusk blue face now completely revealed. Also, now that Scarseca and Jessica can see him close-up, they can get a better look at the blue-skinned stranger’s height, guesstimating him to be 7-8 feet tall. Jessica was 5 feet, 5 and-a-quarter inches in height while Scarseca was 5 ft, 5 and-a-half inches in height.

Jessica, now being able to see the blue-skinned man’s head completely and being able to get a good look at him, she feels herself growing a little warm on the inside— something she finds rare for her to feel— but masks her inner feelings with a look of anger and a harsh tone, “Yeah, what of it?”

The blue-skinned man watches Jessica, a bit surprised by her response, though chuckling on the inside while thinking about how feisty she is. A smirk quickly replaced his surprised look as he said, “How you two attacked them was impressive.”

Upon hearing this, Jessica still kept her expression, her dark gray eyes pouring deeply into the stranger’s dark blue eyes, as if checking to see if the blue-skinned man was being honest or not. Jessica— along with Scarseca— has never been one to trust others quickly; if one were to hang around her long enough, they would say that she’s cynical of others.

Well, at least the stranger didn’t nag the Earthling clones for being unfeminine. At least not yet anyway, which is what Jessica— and Scarseca— were suspicious about whenever they came across strangers.

The blue-skinned man then asked, “Where do you two live?”

Scarseca was quick to respond, “We don’t live anywhere at the moment. We’re just looking around.”

The blue-skinned man said, “Then come live with me.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Jessica said, still glaring at the blue-skinned man. “You don’t even know us!”

“No matter.” The blue-skinned man brushed her response off. “I was just being generous, but seeing as you refuse to accept my generosity, I’ll just be on my way.”

The blue-skinned man walked away, with Scarseca and Jessica watching him. Scarseca and Jessica then glanced at each other. Then Jessica looked away, looking like she was contemplating something.

“Maybe we should live with him.” Scarseca finally spoke. “Maybe he’ll help guide us around here.”

Jessica sighed, “Okay, okay. Fine. But, once we get adjusted to this place and he has guided us completely, then we’re leaving his home and finding a new home to live.”

“Got it,” Scarseca nodded.

Then Scarseca and Jessica quickly went to catch up with the blue-skinned man.

“Wait.” Jessica spoke once she and Scarseca had finally caught up with him.

The blue-skinned man looked at them. “What is it?” He asked.

“We decided to go with you.” Jessica said.

The blue-skinned man smiled a little, “Excellent.” Then he, Scarseca and Jessica start going to his home.

As they were going to the blue-skinned man's home, Jessica had just remembered something. Turning to look at her and Scarseca’s new companion, Jessica said, “By the way, I’m Jessica,” She motioned to her clone, “And this is Scarseca. I forgot to ask… who are you?”

The half-gar grew silent for a second, then replied, “My name is Keldor.”


	2. Snake Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarseca and Jessica arrive in Snake Mountain. The other minions were pretty much indifferent about them arriving. Though, one of them wasn’t simply indifferent— he was jealous. Of course, Keldor confronted him about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raynnak is another one of my ocs.

Once Keldor, Scarseca, and Jessica have reached Keldor’s home, Scarseca and Jessica have noticed that his home was certainly very unlike the homes they’ve seen back on Earth and unlike other places they’ve seen on Eternia. The environment had a dark purplish-pink blend of the sky and the ground had streams of lava (which Keldor told them to be careful not to fall in). But, what stood out more to Scarseca and Jessica is that the home itself was in the form of a serpent on a mountain and with lava pouring out of the serpent’s mouth, definitely unlike anything they’ve seen before.

Looking at the serpent with lava pouring out of its mouth made the Earthling humans wonder if the serpent is connected to a volcano somewhere in this environment.

“What is this place?” Jessica asked Keldor.

“This is the dark hemisphere of Eternia,” Keldor replied before pointing at the serpent pouring out lava from its mouth. “And that’s Snake Mountain, where my minions and I reside.”

“Wait, you have others living with you?” Jessica asked, now feeling disappointment and anxiety building up— not being thrilled with the idea of living with a group— but disguising those emotions with a casual tone.

“Of course,” Keldor said.

Scarseca and Jessica felt amazed and overwhelmed on the inside by the environment that they’re currently in, but despite that, they didn’t expect to be living with a group; the Earthling humans never lived in a group before and they only had each other— well, that is until they came to Eternia and met Keldor.

“Okay,” Jessica finally said after a few moments.

Even though Jessica was (trying to sound) casual, Keldor could have sworn he felt the vibe of hesitation from her, making him secretly wonder why she was feeling that way. The half-gar mage then mentally brushes it off, thinking her hesitation will pass once she’s gotten used to living with him and his other minions.

“Maybe living here won’t be so bad,” Jessica thought hopefully, yet at the same time feeling doubtful.

Keldor led Scarseca and Jessica to inside his home. Once they got inside, Keldor still walked, leading them to their rooms. Scarseca and Jessica were still following him. As they were following Keldor through the hallway, Scarseca and Jessica were looking around, even at the red rocky-looking walls that they were surrounded by. Jessica caught a glimpse of a male human with chestnut brown hair, amber eyes, and orange and silver armor; the top part of his armor covering his torso, the lower part of his armor a battle-skirt, his legs bare. He was also wearing gauntlets on his wrists and boots that matched the color of his armor. When she turned and looked at him completely, the male human was still scowling at her, his muscular arms crossed, and his amber eyes emitting hatred. Though pretty much as always, Jessica still kept her nonchalant expression, used to being looked at like that.

Seeing that the Earthling woman doesn’t seem bothered by the scowl, the chestnut brown haired human turned and walked away.

Scarseca also watched the male human minion, both she and Jessica secretly wondering what his problem was.

Little did both clones know, Keldor also saw the male human’s expression at the newcomers. He shook his head at the chestnut-haired minion, making a reminder to himself to have a talk with him in private later.

“So… where are you taking us?” Jessica asked, trying to brush what happened just now out of her thoughts.

“I’m showing you and Scarseca your new bedroom,” He said.

Wait, he actually said ‘bedroom’? As in,‘bedroom’ singular? Scarseca and Jessica are gonna be in the same bedroom as each other?

“Uhh… don’t you mean bedrooms?” Jessica asked, putting emphasis on the ‘s’.

“No,” Keldor said. “You two are going to share a bedroom since you two know each other very well.”

“Shit,” Scarseca and Jessica both thought. Sure, they have known each other for a long time and they’re clones (as they explained to Keldor on their journey to Snake Mountain), but they still like having privacy from each other. Even clones gotta have privacy, right?

“But what about privacy?” Jessica asked.

“You two can figure it out,” Keldor said, causing Jessica to roll her eyes.

As Keldor, Scarseca, and Jessica were still going through the hallway, Scarseca and Jessica have also seen Keldor’s other minions passing by or else hanging out in the hallway (the other couple being humans—if not humanoids— or else alien creatures) being met with either nonchalant looks or glares. Whatever, the feeling was mutual. Scarseca and Jessica weren’t expecting nor planning to be friends with any of the minions anyway. They were used to having only each other.

Soon, Keldor, Jessica, and Scarseca arrived at the clones’ new bedroom. Scarseca and Jessica saw it was unfurnished.

Keldor used magic, making two beds with white blankets along with a pillow each appear opposite sides from each other.

“Here you go,” Keldor said. “Modify the room however you two want.” Then he turned and walked away.

Scarseca and Jessica entered their new room. Once they entered their room, Scarseca sat on the bed on the left while Jessica sat on the bed on the right.

As soon as they sat on their own beds, Scarseca and Jessica examined their room, both thinking about what other furniture to put in it along with how to make their room look like. Of course, they both know that they don’t want their room to look girly. 

Eh, they’ll worry about getting other furniture for their room if they end up coming across a furniture store in Eternia.

As the clones looked around their room, they noticed two other doors. Scarseca got up then floated over to one of the doors before opening it then looked inside, finding out it was a bathroom. The slightly taller clone then closed the door before floating over to the other door to open that one to see what was inside. When Scarseca opened it, she saw a couple of rack shelves in there, and guessed that this was a closet. Jessica watched what Scarseca was doing for a second before laying down on her bed.

Scarseca closed the door before she floated towards her own bed then sat on it again. 

“New life, new room, huh, Jess?” Scarseca said before propping her right leg on the bed.

“Yep,” Jessica said, staring at the ceiling. “This has been a crazy day today.”

“I agree,” Scarseca said.

Jessica continued staring at the ceiling, still processing what happened today— from her and Scarseca arriving on Eternia to meeting Keldor and living with him along with finally having a (perhaps temporary) home.

Scarseca and Jessica stayed in their room for the rest of the day.

=================

Some hours later, it was already nighttime, and everyone had already gone to bed. When Keldor entered his quarters, he found the chestnut-haired man sitting on the bed that they share together, not wearing any armor.

Keldor closed the door before locking it. “Raynnak, we need to talk.” He then walked over to the bed before sitting next to Raynnak.”

“About what?” Raynnak asked.

“About earlier,” Keldor said, looking at Raynnak sternly. “What was with you earlier? Why did you storm off from the newcomers?”

Raynnak felt his breath caught in his throat, being caught off-guard by the question. But then, he remembered that the half-gar mage was the ruler of Snake Mountain, not just his lover, so of course Keldor would ask questions whenever he suspected something seemed off with his minions. Keldor was just doing his job as a leader to check if things were running smoothly. But, it wasn’t easy if your leader is also your lover.

“I just feel like something is not right with them, especially the shorter one,” Raynnak finally said, quickly recovering from being caught off-guard.

Keldor sighed, “Raynnak, just stop it. What are you afraid of? What do you have against Scarseca and Jessica?”

“I…” Raynnak hesitated. “Nothing.” He lied.

“Come here,” Keldor gestured to his lover to come closer to him, which Raynnak did. Once they cuddled together, Keldor kissed Raynnak on the cheek. “You know you can tell me anything.”

Raynnak sighed, “I’m just afraid that one of them will steal you away from me.”

Keldor shook his head. “Don’t worry, I’m not even attracted to either of them.”

“You’re not?” Raynnak asked, skeptical of what Keldor said.

“I’m not.”

“If you say so.”

With that, Keldor and Raynnak laid down together, still cuddled together. Soon, Raynnak fell asleep. When Keldor saw that Raynnak fell asleep, he used magic to make the room dark.

Even though Keldor was tired, he couldn’t sleep. He was thinking about what happened today. But mainly, he was thinking about Jessica and Raynnak’s fear of her or Scarseca stealing Keldor away from him. Keldor then thought about what he said about not being attracted to either of them… or is he?

Still though, Keldor smirked as he thought about Jessica’s fiery behavior and recalled hiding while he watched her and Scarseca beat up the three guys that were giving her and Scarseca a hard time earlier.

“Jess is no delicate flower, that’s for sure,” Keldor thought, chuckling quietly, his eyes now growing heavy. 

Keldor then fell asleep, still thinking about Jessica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, Keldor isn’t in love with Jessica... or is he? 😏
> 
> Anyway, while Scarseca and Jessica are tomboyish, Scarseca tends to be more of the rowdy one while Jessica in comparison knows when to get a hold of herself (which is why Keldor is more attracted to Jessica than Scarseca).
> 
> Also, I wanna say that Scarseca and Jessica are similar to these characters personality-wise:  
> -The Grinch (from the Jim Carrey version of “How the Grinch Stole Christmas”)  
> -Super Buu (from the anime “Dragonball Z”)  
> -Haruko Haruhara (from the anime “FLCL”)  
> -Panty Anarchy (Scarseca kinda acts more like Panty Anarchy) and Stocking Anarchy (Jessica kinda acts more like Stocking Anarchy) (from the anime “Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt”)


	3. New Day, New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is that Keldor and Jessica have things on their minds, pretty much. ^^’ I’m not the best with summaries.

Even though Snake Mountain is in the dark hemisphere, it was bright and early in the morning.

Keldor slowly woke up, and with a longing feeling for some reason. He slowly got up then walked across his room to where his weapon holder was. He grabbed his havoc staff then emitted magic from it, checking the time. A hologram emits from the havoc staff’s ram eyes, displaying the time. Seven o’clock. An hour before it was time for everybody to wake up and do their jobs serving their half-gar leader.

After setting his havoc staff back on the weapon holder, he walked back over to the bed then carefully got under the sheets, so as to not wake his lover up. Raynnak, still sound asleep, drapes an arm across Keldor’s midsection, cuddling closer to him.

Keldor watched Raynnak’s sleeping form, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He then stares at the wall across from him, now going into thought.

“There’s something about Jessica I feel like I can relate to,” Keldor thought. “But what is it?”

Raynnak stirred before he woke up then looked at Keldor. “Good morning,” Raynnak whispers before he sits up then gives Keldor a kiss.

Keldor kissed back then the two men pulled away. Raynnak rested his head on the taller male’s chest, wrapping his arm around Keldor’s midsection. “Is there something on your mind?”

“I’m just thinking about what I should plan for today,” Keldor lied.

Raynnak felt Keldor’s body tense up. But who could blame him? Some of his minions weren’t the most bright, and Raynnak has seen Keldor get pissed off whenever his minions did something stupid.

“You’re always so busy,” Raynnak sighed. “Especially with what you deal with every day.”

“I have to keep them in line,” Keldor stated.

Raynnak smirks before he kisses Keldor, wrapping his arms around Keldor’s waist. Keldor kisses back. Without expecting it, Keldor felt his lover’s tongue slip inside his mouth and rubbed against his tongue. Still kissing Keldor, Raynnak laid down on his back, pulling Keldor on top of him.

Raynnak pulled away then whispered into Keldor’s ear seductively with a suggestive smile, “I know how I can help you relax.” Raynnak placed his hands on Keldor’s chest armor then undid Keldor’s chest armor before pulling it off of his lover. Keldor smirked, feeling the excitement course through him, knowing where Raynnak is going with this.

“I’ll allow it,” Keldor said, leaning close to Raynnak’s face. “We can be late this time.” He whispered.

Keldor and Raynnak smiled at each other for a second before Raynnak kissed Keldor again, this time his hands sliding to Keldor’s battle-skirt. Keldor deepens the kiss, Raynnak sliding Keldor’s battle-skirt off of him. After doing that, Raynnak wraps his legs around Keldor’s hips, the pair still kissing.

While deeply kissing Raynnak, Keldor wraps his arms around his waist before laying on his back, pulling Raynnak on top of him. Raynnak pulls away before he kisses the left side of Keldor’s neck. The half-gar let out a sigh as he felt Raynnak nibbling his neck, leaving love bites, making the half-gar sigh more. Raynnak kisses the places he bit before he moves down, trailing kisses down Keldor’s collarbone to Keldor’s chest, his hand now touching and rubbing Keldor between his legs.

Keldor closed his eyes with another sigh, feeling himself going into a state of euphoria, enjoying being pleasured. But then, an image of Jessica popped into his mind. “Jessica…” Keldor mumbled without thinking, his eyes still closed.

Raynnak was already nibbling Keldor’s chest and still rubbing Keldor between his legs right when he heard Keldor mumble, but couldn’t make out what the half-gar said. The chestnut-haired male stopped what he was doing then looked at Keldor. “Huh?” He asked.

Keldor broke out of his thoughts when he heard Raynnak, his eyes opening. “Why did you stop?” He asked.

“I thought you said something,” Raynnak said. “Did you say something?”

“No,” Keldor said.

Raynnak’s amber eyes stare intently into Keldor’s dark blue eyes, as though searching to see if Keldor is lying. Keldor was again reminded of Jessica when Raynnak did that for some reason. The chestnut-haired male then shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly before he resumed doing what he was doing, again kissing Keldor’s dusk blue chest and rubbing Keldor between his legs. Keldor felt himself harden against his lover’s hand as he’s still touched between his legs.

Raynnak kissed down Keldor’s stomach before he licks Keldor’s member.

“Mmm…” Keldor titled his head back at the touch as he grips the bed, enjoying the sensation.

As Raynnak was still licking Keldor’s member, the half-gar let his mind wander. His mind wandered over to the time when he Raynnak first met to the time he gained supporters— namely, his minions before in the present, when he first met Scarseca and Jessica— wait, hang on, what is this? Why is the image of Jessica still hanging around? And why did he even think about her again just now?

Keldor’s mind went back to the current moment, and Raynnak was now grabbing Keldor’s hips, about to turn him over, while staring at Keldor’s member. Without thinking, the half-gar mage quickly sat up, turning his legs, now sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked down at the floor in thought.

What happened from the half-gar mage had startled Raynnak. Raynnak glanced at his lover, his amber eyes filled with concern. “Keldor, are you okay…?” He asked.

Keldor stood up before he looked at Raynnak, noticing the concern from Raynnak. He then gave Raynnak a reassuring smile. “Of course,” Keldor lied. “I just remembered that I needed to do something.”

The half-gar mage then started walking to his bathroom. Raynnak’s amber eyes were still on Keldor, still filled with concern.

Keldor paused in his steps before he turned to look at Raynnak, his reassuring smile not fading. “We can continue what we were doing later. I’m going to go shower. Feel free to join me.” Keldor resumed walking to his bathroom.

Raynnak still watched Keldor, his concern not fading.

“What’s wrong with Keldor?” Raynnak wondered, now getting up out of bed.

*****

Jessica wakes up then sits up in her bed. Her thoughts were still stuck on yesterday, and they’re now including what she had just woken up to. She was not dreaming nor is she hallucinating. All of this was real. This wasn’t Earth nor was this the United States of America. She was definitely in Eternia and in the dark hemisphere of this planet.

She took a moment to go into her thoughts before she looked over at her clone. Scarseca was still sleeping, her arms sprawled apart on the pillow she was resting her head on. Definitely not a dream.

Jessica looked at Scarseca for a short second before she looked at the wall across from her. She sighed, wondering what this day has in store for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would add more to Jessica’s thoughts at the ending of this chapter, but I didn’t want to spoil it for y’all. >.>


	4. The Bitter Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy Thanksgiving! ^^
> 
> Long story short, Jessica isn’t having a good morning so far, which is no surprise to her. Raynnak feels jealous of Jessica being around, but is trying to hide it, for Keldor’s sake— as Raynnak doesn’t want to face having another talk with him. Evil-Lyn seems to catch on to how Raynnak is acting around Jessica. Is Evil-Lyn concerned? Maybe. >.>

Scarseca and Jessica are going through the dark red hallways of Snake Mountain. They had just got done with taking care of their necessities, though it was hard because both of the clones had to deal with figuring out on how to get privacy in their shared bedroom. Jessica cursed Keldor in her thoughts for giving her this type of unnecessary difficulty when he could have just used magic to modify their shared bedroom for privacy or else make separate bedrooms for her and Scarseca. But no. Jessica rolled her eyes as soon as she was finished venting in her thoughts.

Now Jessica thought about the new day of living on a different planet, though rather with a feeling of dread. She and Scarseca never enjoyed company, especially when it comes to living with company. But for Jessica, her never enjoying company was an understatement; she would very much rather be alone than deal with being reminded of her painful flashbacks— yes, she managed to deal with the dipshits that mocked her and Scarseca yesterday, but still, she prefers no company over dealing with anything that causes her to have flashbacks.. 

“I wonder what shit Scarseca and I will be dealing with today, “ Jessica thought bitterly, feeling a little sick to her stomach.

The slightly shorter clone contemplated telling Keldor that she would rather lay down when she sees him, but then Keldor would ask her reason and she would probably have to tell him that she just doesn’t want to deal with life today. Jessica brushed the thought aside, deciding to just suck it up and deal with it, like what she’s used to.

Suddenly, both clones heard a door open. They turned to look, and ended up seeing Keldor come out of the room with Raynnak following him. Keldor was the first to notice Scarseca and Jessica.

“Good morning, you two.” Keldor said to the Earthlings.

“Morning,” Scarseca and Jessica said.

Right when Raynnak stood next to Keldor, he heard the clones’ voices. Upon hearing their voices, Raynnak looked at Scarseca and Jessica. Raynnak managed to give Scarseca a smile and a nod in greeting before he turned to Jessica, his smile now fading and turning into a look of seriousness in hopes it would mask the flames inside of him as he just gave a short wave. Before Scarseca and Jessica could say anything, Raynnak walked away, trying his best to make it casual.

Keldor turned and looked at Raynnak right when he no longer felt Raynnak’s presence. 

“He must be hurrying to have breakfast,” Keldor thought, recalling the times Beastman ended up hogging the food and forgetting to leave some for Raynnak.

Scarseca and Jessica still watched Raynnak, both wondering what Raynnak’s actions were all about. Their thoughts were interrupted when Keldor shut the door behind him. 

“Come follow me to the dining area,” Keldor said to the two Earthlings before heading to the dining area.

Scarseca and Jessica watched Keldor for a moment before they followed him.

*****

In the kitchen, the other minions were getting breakfast for themselves that Evil-Lyn conjured up on the counters. While Snake Mountain’s kitchen does have a fridge and a stove, there are going to be moments where preparing food by the use of spells is going to be used, especially this day since it was going to be a long one.

Beastman was about to grab a pastry from one of the plates until Raynnak came from out of nowhere then quickly grabbed one of the pastries.

“Oh no you don’t!” Raynnak scolded the reddish-brown ape. “You’re waiting your turn this time!”

Beastman glared at Raynnak with a growl. “Hmpf!” He crossed his furry arms.

Raynnak got the rest of the food, ignoring Beastman and acting like nothing happened.

By the time Keldor, Jessica, and Scarseca entered the kitchen, the minions had already got their food and sat down at the table while chatting amongst each other. Keldor headed towards the counters then gathered food for himself. Scarseca and Jessica watched him, not sure if they should grab food too. They looked away to think about it, and as they did, they noticed the kitchen also had red walls. As much as Scarseca and Jessica thought Snake Mountain looked cool with the red walls, having another ‘sinister’ color besides red wouldn’t hurt either. Oh god, red isn’t the only color that exists and it wouldn’t hurt to have a variety of ‘sinister’ colors!

When Keldor had turned and was about to walk away from the counters with food on his plate, he noticed the two Earthlings just standing by the doorway and looking unsure.

“You can help yourself to breakfast as well,” Keldor sighed, startling Scarseca and Jessica out of their thoughts. “It’s just food, not grenades.”

It wasn’t meant to be a joke, but Trap-Jaw overheard Keldor while conversing with Raynnak and chuckled.

Keldor went to sit down next to Raynnak then started chatting with him. Scarseca and Jessica looked at Keldor and his minions before they looked at the food on the counters. Then, with hesitation, Scarseca and Jessica made their way over to the counters then got plates for themselves before they placed any food that they haven’t seen before, but seemed healthy and good to them on their plates. Of course, Jessica put a muffin on her plate, feeling like she has a sweet-tooth.

Scarseca and Jessica went over to the table then sat by each other; though, Keldor was at the head of the table, and Jessica was sitting next to him while Scarseca was sitting next to her. Raynnak was sitting across from Jessica, but eying her suspiciously while eating slowly. While Raynnak knew that whenever someone new was living at Snake Mountain, Keldor would usually have the newcomers sit by him out of protocol (as what he observed from his father Miro), Raynnak still can’t help but feel jealous of Jessica for some reason.

Usually, Jessica and Scarseca would tense up whenever someone is staring at them, but this time, Jessica tried ignoring Raynnak’s piercing suspicious amber eyes on her, but it didn’t stop the feelings of uneasiness and a loss of appetite inside her. But regardless, Jessica started eating slowly, still feeling Raynnak’s eyes on her, but still trying to ignore it.

While eating, Scarseca has noticed Raynnak eying her clone suspiciously. “Seriously, what the hell is up with this dude?” The taller clone thought, annoyed, with an urge of being protective of Jessica.

Even though Scarseca and Jessica were clones and not sisters, they do tend to act like sisters towards each other, such as now when Scarseca is now feeling protective of Jessica.

However, Keldor doesn’t notice the way his lover is eying one of the newcomers because he’s also occupied with eating. He took a few more bites then swallowed before he glanced at the newcomers.

“So,” He started to the newcomers. “Where did you two say you were from again?”

Scarseca and Jessica glanced at Keldor.

“Earth,” Jessica answered. “Specifically, the United States of America.”

“Huh?” The Crustacean-like ‘alien’ joined in, talking with his mouth full.

Noting the voice and vibe of the Crustacean-like ‘alien’, Scarseca and Jessica were under the impression that he wasn’t bright.

“Earth, specifically the United States of America.” Jessica repeated.

“What’s that?” The Crustacean-like ‘alien’ asked after swallowing his food.

“Earth is a planet, the United States of America is one of the countries on Earth,” Jessica said.

There was a pause. Then, the Crustacean-like ‘alien’ asked, “What’s a country?”

“Never mind,” Jessica let out an exasperated sigh, her and Scarseca rolling their eyes.

The Crustacean-like ‘alien’ resumed eating his breakfast using his big claw, acting like Jessica didn’t say anything.

“As you two can see,” Keldor said to Scarseca and Jessica. “Clawful is an idiot.”

“I can tell,” Jessica said bluntly, giving the Crustacean-like ‘alien’— who she and Scarseca learned was named Clawful— an annoyed look.

Clawful was still eating his breakfast, appearing to not be offended by the insults that were directed at him.

“Anyway,” The half-gar leader said. “Enlighten me more about Earth or the country you two are from.”

Jessica tensed up upon hearing him say that, flashbacks of her childhood now clouding her mind and angering her on the inside.

“Oh, Earth’s probably not like Eternia,” Jessica said, trying to sound calm, hoping Keldor won’t ask anymore questions.

“That’s it?” Keldor asked, sounding incredulous and annoyed, having the feeling that that wasn’t all there was to it.

“That’s it,” Jessica said bluntly, feeling like she’s losing her appetite more.

Jessica knew that Keldor was curious about Earth, but she didn’t care. She feels like she can’t talk about it right now. Keldor can be pissed all he wants to about her not telling him more about Earth. It doesn’t matter to her if he was now her boss, she doesn’t have to tell him anything if she doesn’t want to. Keldor is just going to have to wait, and if he gets impatient because she doesn’t want to tell him, then tough luck. Jessica would do anything to avoid talking about things that she’s uncomfortable about, even if it meant someone will hurt her if she doesn’t want to tell them.

“Very well,” Keldor sighed, sounding disappointed— but of course, Jessica doesn’t care, yet at the same feeling surprised that he’s honoring her wishes— as he resumes eating.

“Good,” Jessica thought, feeling her appetite slowly returning. “He left me alone.” She then resumes eating, quickening her pace with it.

As Keldor was still eating his food, he was still dwelling on Jessica’s blunt answer. Surely, that can’t be all there was to it about Earth. But that’s okay, Jessica’s response made him more intrigued. Keldor was not one to give up when things are left a mystery. Mystery excites him, and little did Jessica know, she was exciting him with her mysterious answer. Another thing she doesn’t realize is that her being mysterious right now is going to be her downfall. Getting to the bottom of one of the cynical tomboy’s answers is added to the half-gar sorcerer’s to-do list.

“Perhaps this is what’s making me attracted to her?” Keldor thought with a smirk as he turned his attention back to his plate and was about to resume eating breakfast until he saw his lover in his peripheral vision, now suddenly remembering that Raynnak— who was now only occupied with eating his food and is no longer staring at Jessica suspiciously— was still sitting by him, which wiped the smirk off of the half-gar’s face.

Even though Keldor was only thinking about his attraction to Jessica and not saying that out loud, he was starting to feel guilty. By the Elders, Keldor felt like he was cheating on Raynnak!

“Now’s not the time to worry about this,” Keldor thought, trying to ignore the feelings, and resuming eating his breakfast. 

Evil-Lyn, however, was the only minion who stopped eating right when Scarseca and Jessica sat down. Even though she was far from where she was sitting— which is by Tri-Klops, and she had to bend down in order to see better because she is shorter than Tri-Klops— she started watching Keldor, Scarseca, Jessica, and Raynnak. Especially Raynnak. She may not care about the newcomers, she was watching Raynnak closely to see if he was going to try to do anything to Jessica and/or Scarseca. This reminded the sorceress of when she used to be in a relationship with Keldor and the times whenever Keldor wasn’t around, Raynnak would insult her out of jealousy, which would end up resulting in him being blasted by her staff.

Again, the sorceress doesn’t care about the newcomers, but she dislikes Raynnak.

“Just what is he up to?” Evil-Lyn thought with a glare, fighting back the urge to shudder.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows what Scarseca and Jessica are gonna face while now living on Eternia? >.> Stay tuned to find out.
> 
> I wanna say that I’m sorry if “Sohn einer Hundin” isn’t the correct translation of “son of a bitch”. I speak English, and I am trying to learn German myself. ^^’ So if any of you who speak English and German can help me with correcting my mistakes, I would appreciate it. As a matter of fact, feel free to give me constructive criticism on this story in general. Thanks.
> 
> Oh and, I wanna mention that if I had to pick voice actors for my ocs Scarseca and Jessica, I would have Jamie Marchi (who voices as Panty Anarchy from the Gainax anime “Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt”) voice as Scarseca and I would have Monica Rial (who voices as Stocking Anarchy from the Gainax anime “Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt”) voice as Jessica.


End file.
